<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Think About by Serade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149555">Something to Think About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade'>Serade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Nude Photos, PWP, Sex Toys, Sexting, businessman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus is away on business and Bickslow is bored. Luckily, there is such a thing as a smartphone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Think About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus closed the door behind himself and dropped his briefcase onto the desk. Between client meetings and a power outage, there had barely been enough time to breathe. Some days he really wondered why he did this to himself. He could just retire. It was an option. He sure as hell had enough money. Tugging his tie off, he threw it onto the hotel bed. Turning around, he spotted himself in the mirror. Even though he felt like shit, he looked as put together as ever. Not a hair was out of place. A smirk crept onto his face.</p><p>Who was he kidding? He loved it. The chase, the power, the high stakes, all of it. The suit was his armour and anyone who got in his way was in for a world of hurt. He had his team, his reliable assistants, several houses, plenty cars, and a naughty husband to enjoy them with. Life was so freaking good. Tomorrow was another day, and it was going to be a good one. He was going to show the world who’s boss. In order to do that, however, he needed rest.</p><p>After draping his clothes over the valet stand and brushing his teeth, Laxus stepped into the sower. Just as he turned the water on, his phone buzzed. He sighed in irritation. Reaching for his phone, he brought it into the shower with him. What was the point of a waterproof phone if not to disturb his peace even in the privacy of the shower? Seeing that the message was from Bickslow, he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I'm bored. (¬_¬)”</p><p>Laxus huffed in amusement. He had been gone for barely a day. Why had he married such a hopeless case of restlessness? What the hell did Bickslow expect him to do? Should he teleport home for a few minutes in order to entertain?</p><p>          “So?”</p><p>“So what ya doing? Boring meetings?”</p><p>          “Showering.”</p><p>“Pic! Give me something to think about Baby (*＾3＾)”</p><p>That idiot and his stupid emoticons.</p><p>Laxus positioned himself in front of the running water so he wouldn’t get drops in his eyes while he was trying to pose. He tousled his hair a little, making sure it looked unprepared and impulsive. Holding the phone out, he thought for a moment. What would be a good angle? From up high it was easy to show off his body, but it didn’t seem right. He wanted Bickslow looking up at him. Taking the picture from a slight downward angle instead, he made sure the picture was cut off just above his crotch while still catching a glimpse of the v-line.</p><p>He contemplated his head next. Should he look slightly downward, or perhaps up? Deciding on a cocky slight upward tilt of his chin, he tensed his body and put on a calm facial expression to seem as uninterested as possible. Yea, that looked good. Checking the result, he nodded to himself. It didn't look too staged, but everything was as he wanted Bickslow to see it. Pressing send, he put the phone down beside the shampoo. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“That took a while. I'm honoured you'd put in such effort. (╯3╰) Good pose. 10/10”</p><p>Annoyed that Bickslow could tell, Laxus grumbled while typing his response.</p><p>          “I did not pose.”</p><p>“Sure you didn't ♥”</p><p>Bastard. How could he always tell? So annoying.</p><p>          “What about me then?”</p><p>Bickslow replied within seconds. Laxus opened the picture and smiled to himself. Bickslow looked marvellous like that, sprawled out on their couch, topless, his soft cloth trousers pushed down, touching himself. His hand was the only thing hiding his cock from view, the slender thumb placed just over the tip. It was a perfect tease. The cherry on top was the confident smirk on his lips, the saucy look in his eyes while he took a picture like that. That idiot had no shame.</p><p>“Like the view? I admit I do pose. I'm just better at it than you (*’ںˉ*)”</p><p>          “Fuck you.”</p><p>“Be my guest ♥”</p><p>Laxus put the phone aside again. That sassy, annoying… well fuck it, he was horny now. Reaching down, Laxus wrapped a hand around his cock. He stroked softly, letting the warm water do most of the work. He had always had a preference for the shower. The sensation of warm water running all over his body was incredibly satisfying. It was especially good when he had Bickslow with him. It was so hot when he could pin his freakishly tall husband against the wall and feel over the wet skin, all while his back was caressed by the falling water. Laxus moaned. His phone buzzed again.</p><p>“Are you getting off now? ♡ ⌒ (&gt;ω^)”</p><p>          “What if I am?”</p><p>“Show me ♥”</p><p>          “Hell no.”</p><p>“Pretty please”</p><p>          “I am not sending you nudes.”</p><p>“Baby!”</p><p>“I do it for you all the time”</p><p>          “Because you are fucking slut.”</p><p>“♥”</p><p>“Baby!”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“♥”</p><p>“(T-T)”</p><p>          “Fine.”</p><p>“o(*^▽^*)o”</p><p>Laxus chuckled. It was hardly the first time he had given in to Bickslow’s little games. Bickslow often sent him naughty pictures, preferably when Laxus was at work and there was a good chance someone might catch a glimpse if Laxus checked his phone. Sometimes Laxus opened the messages exactly because he already knew what the contents would be. Just maybe he liked showing off his gorgeous husband. Maybe he enjoyed the curious glances a little more than he ought to admit.</p><p>Laxus had returned the favour a few times. By now he had graduated to being Bickslow’s lock screen background. The press of course made a big deal out of it at first. Eventually they found some of the pictures which Bickslow and Laxus had shared over the years and proceeded to report on the indecency. It merely added fuel to the fire. Slut-shaming doesn’t work very well when your husband is a self-proclaimed one. Bickslow loved the challenge. He thrived when someone tried to pry information about Laxus out of him. Maybe that’s why they were so damn good together. They both lived for the thrill.</p><p>Laxus went for a high angle this time. Wrapping a hand around his dick and looking right at the camera, he shot Bickslow a demanding glare through the picture and pressed send.</p><p>“Sexy! (￣3￣)”</p><p>“You’re so beautiful ԅ(♥﹃♥ԅ)”</p><p>          “This isn't going to be one sided, is it?”</p><p>Bickslow responded with a picture. He gave Laxus a clear view now. Giving the camera his best sultry ‘please fuck me’ look, he was cradling his balls. Laxus noticed a slender cock ring resting around Bickslow’s root. It was the gorgeous piece Laxus had bought him for their anniversary, the one with the lilac crystal décor. He had a matching plug. Unfortunately Laxus couldn’t tell if Bickslow was using the plug as well from the picture alone. Laxus elected to simply assume that was the case. He bit his lip.</p><p>The phone pinged again and another picture showed up. Bickslow was done. Laxus felt his cock twitch in his hand. Fuck he was in love. How was Bickslow this good? This beautiful? This utterly perfect? Shit.</p><p>Laxus pressed his head against the tiled wall and moaned. He looked down at the picture of his beautiful husband covered in his own cum. He zoomed in, looked closely at the smear on Bickslow hand and stomach. He scrolled along the picture, travelling up those lean abs and finally stopping when Bickslow’s mouth came into view, his crazy long tongue sticking out between his teeth. Fuck Laxus missed that talented mouth right now. He closed his eyes and groaned. He wouldn’t mind coming over Bickslow’s tongue right now. Bickslow could just sit there on his knees, sticking it out and smirking in his usual overconfident way. With that image in his head, Laxus reached for his orgasm and found it.</p><p>Exhaling hard, Laxus straightened his back. He swapped the camera to front facing again and brought his hand to his face. Giving Bickslow the middle finger, he licked at it, tasting his own cum on his skin. There was a bit of colour on his cheeks, but he didn’t care. He sent it to Bickslow. It was definitively lock screen worthy.</p><p>“Getting into it huh? (・ω・)”</p><p>          “Shut up.”</p><p>“Miss you Baby ( ˘ ³˘) ♥”</p><p>          “I hate you.”</p><p>“♥”</p><p>Laxus smiled and shook his head. He put the phone away and focused on washing instead. How did he end up with such a perfect tease? People kept saying Bickslow was lucky, but truth be told Laxus was the lucky one. He was fucking blessed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>